PrussiaAustria Music
by sakichan119
Summary: Fail title. Ten songs, ten stories.


I wrote these a while ago, when I had to pull two all-nighters in a row. **I warn you**, these are absolutely awful. I started these at about three in the morning to keep myself up, and since I only had the song length I ran out of time on most of them. I did it with two other pairings (RoChu and US/UK), as well. These are just ten songs from my playlist, and by the time I was done with these, I seriously wanted to take half of the songs off of my playlist. "Mune ga Dokidoki" was definitely the worst out of all of them. I didn't even know what I was typing while I wrote that one, I was just waiting for the song to be over. XDDD And if anyone can come up with a better title, please tell me. =_= I fail at coming up with titles. I'll even credit you! Also, I'm not sure what the rating for this should be, but I rated it M just in case. And, yes, I totally copied this from the RoChu one I posted, and then altered it a bit.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or these songs. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. xD

**Onegai Senorita - Orange Range**

It was a hot summer day. Gilbert, after being kicked out of his brother's house, had decided to go bother Roderich for a while. "How can you wear all of that on a day like today?"

"If you're not going to do something productive, then leave." "Since when do I ever do anything productive? Seriously though, you're always so stuffy. Maybe you need to pull that stick out of your ass." Gilbert grinned. "I could do it for you, and maybe stick a different one up there."

"Excuse me? I do not have 'a stick up my ass.'" Roderich huffed.

"I know, let's dance!"

"No! I'm not going to dance!"

"C'mon~ I'll leave if you do!"

"I'm not dancing."

"Please."

Roderich sighed. "Fine, but only if you promise to leave," he agreed, knowing full well that the albino wouldn't leave.

**Everybody Wants to be a Cat - The Aristocats**

"I know you want to be me, Roddy."

"What? Why would I want to be you?" Roderich asked, angry that Gilbert had interrupted him _again_ while he was trying to play his piano.

"Everyone wants to be me. I'm awesome. Besides, why else would you constantly stare at me?" "Wh-What do you mean?" Roderich choked, blushing.

"Unless. . . Unless you want me," Gilbert grinned.

**Slow - Kiyoharu**

Gilbert sighed as he stared up at the ceiling, lying in his bed. He wondered what Roderich was doing at that time. He wondered what Roderich was thinking about. He wondered if Roderich still remembered their time together like Gilbert remembered it.

They had been so happy back then. Just a simple brush of their hands was all Gilbert needed to be happy. But things changed. It wasn't like that anymore. Roderich no longer needed Gilbert like Gilbert needed Roderich. Sure, he pretended like it didn't affect him, but, really, it broke his heart when Roderich told him he would be marrying Elizabeta.

"No, I can't be sad," Gilbert told himself. He decided to bug Roderich, just to cheer himself up a little.

"What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" Roderich asked when he found the albino at his door.

"Yeah, I just. . ." Suddenly he didn't feel like bothering him anymore.

"Well? If you have no business here, then leave." Roderich was about to shut the door, but Gilbert spoke up again.

"Play a song for me, Roddy."

Roderich stood for a moment, staring as if he didn't understand, before he finally nodded and smiled softly. "Sure, come on." As they headed inside, their hands brushed together lightly.

**Bianca - Ali Project**

This was the worst. It was bad enough when Roderich had married Elizabeta, but now they were having a child. There goes any hope for him to be with Roderich.

Gilbert was being abandoned. Even his coworkers were moving on with their lives, starting families, moving into bigger houses, while he was still single, living in an apartment by himself. He had been kicked out of his brother's house when his brother's boyfriend had moved in.

Gilbert's best friends Francis and Antonio had even found their special someones, while he was still painfully alone. The only one he had loved - still loved- had left him.

**Comme un Homme - Mulan**

"Are you a woman?"

"Wh-What?!" Roderich almost choked on the tea he was drinking. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You're kind of prissy, and you always seem bitchy, so I thought that you might be a girl," Gilbert stated, completely serious.

"I most certainly am not a woman!"

"Hmmm. . . Then we need to make you into a man!"

"Didn't I just say that I was a man?!" Roderich was quickly losing his temper.

Gilbert ignored him. "It might be tough though. I don't know if you're cut out to be a man. I mean, what kind of man has hands like that?"

"Just because I take care of my hands and actually clean them doesn't mean I'm a woman!"

**Jinsei Bimi Raisan - Ali Project**

Gilbert looked at the writhing body beneath him. He knew what he was doing was wrong- Roderich was happily married- but he couldn't help himself. It was a sinful act, he knew, but it felt oh so good.

He leaned down and ran his tongue across the Austrian's neck, chest, wherever he could, feasting on the sweet, salty flesh. He watched with satisfaction as the man beneath him gasped and moaned, crying out his name and begging for more as he thrust into him. Yes, it was wrong for him to do this, but Roderich was just as much to blame for not stopping him, for encouraging him. He wouldn't be the only one blamed.

**If You Were Gay - Avenue Q**

"Hey, Roddy, are you gay?" Gilbert asked, playing with Gilbird as he sat on the couch in Roderich's place.

"Of course not. I was married at one time," Roderich replied, not at all surprised at the absurd question.

"I mean, I've got no problem if you're gay. Hell, West obviously has a thing for Feliciano, and Francis. . . Well, he'd fuck anything living and maybe not living."

"I'm not gay."

"Oh really? Then I guess when I caught you staring at my ass you were just jealous," Gilbert chuckled, walking out.

**Mune ga Dokidoki - Detective Conan**

Gilbert always told everyone he was awesome, and maybe sometimes he believed that himself, but more often than not he realized that he really wasn't that awesome. He was irresponsible, brash, and, hell, he wasn't even a nation anymore. Really, he just irritated everyone. But that didn't matter to him.

Sometimes it was better not to be so uptight. He didn't have to solve all the problems or know all the answers. Leave that to the others. That isn't what's most important, anyway. For now, he'd just hide his insecurities and irresponsibility behind the excuse that he was awesome.

**Double Trouble - Pokemon**

"Gilbert, why do you always feel the need to cause trouble for everyone?" Roderich sighed as he looked at his ruined kitchen.

"C'mon, Roddy, I don't cause _that_ much trouble," Gilbert grinned, obviously not even believing his own words.

"You do. This is the third time this week you've destroyed a room in my house, and it's only Tuesday."

"It's fun though. Besides, I'm awesome."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Roderich could feel a headache coming on.

"It has to do with everything. Why I can get away with trouble, why you find me irresistible. . . everything."

Roderich just shook his head and continued cleaning the kitchen.

**Gekiai Merry-Go-Round - Psycho le Cemu**

Gilbert needed Roderich like he needed water. Roderich's words, his touch, everything, Gilbert needed them. He felt like they were linked, even when Roderich was married to Elizabeta, he could feel their connection.

Even if their relationship was tumultuous, and things didn't always work out, Roderich would be there. Gilbert hoped that Roderich needed him as much as he needed Roderich. He had only been able to make it through some things with Roderich's help.

He smiled softly to himself as Roderich walked in, before quickly replacing the smile with one more characteristic of himself. He couldn't fool Roderich though, who went over to him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.


End file.
